


Hacia un futuro cálido

by Princess_andromeda



Series: the spoiled wind and the gentle cloud [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabbles, Futuristic!AU, M/M, Manga Canon, modern!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: "[...]la afinidad que tenían como almas gemelas les robaba la noción del tiempo."





	1. Pasado

**Author's Note:**

> **Comunidad:**   
>  minutitos en livejournal.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Tabla:**  
>  tiempo.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  #1: pasado.
> 
>  
> 
> **Tags:**  
>  manga canon.

  
  
" _ Todos tus pecados serán perdonados, así que volemos juntos y huyamos hasta el fin del mundo… _ " —Soma Asman Kadar; Futari no Harmony.   
  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆   
  
Bien dicen que el tiempo es sabio, que lo perdona todo, lo olvida todo, y lo cura todo. Y para una persona renacido como Agni, este dicho era la más gloriosa de las verdades.   
  
Los días en el palacio de Bengalí eran más bien de parsimonia; con muchos más sirvientes ocupándose de todo, lo único que podía hacer él para sentirse útil era seguir al príncipe constantemente y preguntarle si se sentía a gusto, si algo le hacía falta, ¿gusta de un masaje, príncipe?   
  
Aunque eso no era tanto una molestia, por el contrario, servirle al dios que le salvó la vida era uno de los mayores lujos que pudo haberse imaginado.   
  
—Buenos días, príncipe Soma. —le saludó al entrar a su habitación, el sol iluminando cálidamente la estancia y dándole a su dueño aún más la apariencia de una deidad. Inclusive con su cabello revuelto de tanto rodar en la noche parecía un dios.   
  
—…buenas, Agni… —completó la oración con un bostezo, mientras extendía sus brazos y se levantaba para que su sirviente pudiera estirpe.   
  
— ¿Durmió bien? —inquirió Agni mientras le colocaba la joyería y demás adornos.   
  
— ¡Genial! Soñé que mi elefante tenía descendencia… —procedió a contarle la historia a un atento Agni, quien portaba una sonrisa cariñosa y aportaba comentarios ocasionales.   
  
Dejar el pasado había sido la mejor de sus decisiones, pues aprendió a vivir. Y mientras siguiera con el amo Soma, un futuro cálido lleno de luz le esperaba.


	2. Presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** #2: presente.
> 
> **Tags:** modern!au, relación preestablecida.

  
  
" _ No hay tiempo como el presente. _ "   
  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆   
  
— ¿Sabes bailar? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Agni, quien se encontraba aún lavando los platos de la cena. Se giró para observar a Soma, quien dejó de tomar notas para sus exámenes de fin de semestre para escuchar su respuesta.   
  
—Depende de qué baile es el que usted desee. —terminó con la vajilla y se secó las manos con una franela, caminando hasta donde se encontraba el joven adulto—. Conozco varias de las danzas famosas de mi pueblo natal, así como un par de aquí de Inglaterra. ¿Por qué pregunta?   
  
Soma se encogió de hombros. —Es que se acerca el baile de Navidad, y no sé bailar vals. ¿Tú sabes cómo? —Agni asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido se levantó de su lugar y le ofreció una mano al joven.   
  
—Si usted lo desea, podría enseñarle lo básico. —el universitario tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y siguió a Agni hasta la sala—. Ponga su mano libre en mi cintura, —el chico obedeció, una pequeña sonrisa brotando de sus labios cuando Agni puso la suya en su hombro—. Ahora siga mis pasos: adelante, atrás; adelante, atrás…   
  
Pasaron las horas y no se dieron cuenta, pues la afinidad que sentían como almas gemelas les robaba la noción del tiempo. Partieron a sus recámaras a la medianoche, sólo que, a diferencia de con Cenienta, el príncipe sí conocía la identidad de su encantadora pareja, y al partir, fue un tierno beso el que culminó la velada.


	3. Futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : #3: futuro.
> 
> **Tags:** futuristic!au, meet the robinsons!au.

  
  
" _ Hay que dejar ir el pasado, y caminar hacia el futuro. _ " —Meet the Robinsons.   
  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆   
  
Soma observaba asombrado la ciudad que se erguía frente a ellos, todo era tan colorido y alegre, que, sin embargo, no lastimaba la vista. Los autos volaban y la gente viajaba n tubos de aire, para nada azorados por la velocidad a la que iban. Se giró para dedicarle una mirada a su khaan, una silenciosa pregunta de "¿qué es todo esto?"   
  
—Esta es la nueva ciudad de la que hablaban en los diarios. ¿Hay algún lugar en específico al que el príncipe quiera ir? —Sola soltó una risita ante las palabras de Agni, sacando a relucir su sortija dorada con la luz del sol.   
  
—Un año de matrimonio y sigues hablándome tan formal. ¿Cuándo me hablarás de "tú"? —Agni negó con la cabeza, el cariño de su mirada tan cálido que jamás extrañaría a India mientras estuviera al lado del príncipe.   
  
—Tiene razón; tonto yo. Pero ya sabe usted que viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan. —tomó su mano para guiarlo por la ciudad—. Permítame este pequeño placer, en conjunto con la dicha de estar a su lado.   
  
Soma fingió un rostro pensativo por un par de segundos, procesando la petición de su amado para luego regalarle una sonrisa ladina. —Está bien. Por Agni, lo que sea.   
  
Caminaron juntos por la ciudad del futuro, como las almas gemelas que eran. Con sonrisas en sus rostros y buenos augurios por delante. Que si ven había una nube de lluvia en el área, había también un arco iris a la vuelta de la esquina.


End file.
